


Kitchen appliance thief

by JaceRMontague



Series: 30k in 30 days [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Regina's best friend throws her a birthday party and the next day Regina wakes up with a deathly hangover and a stranger in her kitchen.





	

‘Who the hell are you?!’ Regina said as close as to a shout as she could. Her head hurt and between the lights and the pounding in her head she thought she’d pass out if she’d spoken any louder.

She had been lying in bed in the mid-afternoon, curled up on her side, her mouth dry, her head feeling like someone had set up camp inside her skull with a bass drum, beyond hungover. She had been hoping for sleep. Or death – whichever was faster, quite frankly, when she had heard someone banging about in her kitchen and then heard the whirr and pinging of her microwave.

She was certain that she was the last person in her house a few hours ago – the party ending long after the sun had risen and so she had dragged herself out of her bed and into the lounge to see what was going on in her kitchen.

‘I’m Emma.’ The person who was currently Regina’s number one most hated person in the world – simply for just making noise.

Regina vaguely remembered seeing the blonde the night before at the party. She was a friend of a friend of Kathryn’s, she believed.

‘And what are you doing in my kitchen?’ Regina all but growled, her forehead creasing with the pain in her head. The longer her was vertical and in direct daylight; the more it hurt.

‘Making breakfast?’ The blonde said with a shrug as if it was a normal thing to be making breakfast in the kitchen of someone who is pretty much a stranger, for the said stranger. Especially when the said stranger is absolutely certain the house was empty besides themselves when they went to bed.

‘Why are you making breakfast in my kitchen Miss- ‘

‘Swan. Though I prefer Emma.’

‘Miss Swan.’ Regina repeated, completely ignoring the blonde’s comment about her preferred name. ‘Again, why are you in my kitchen, making breakfast?’

This many syllables in a row was practically killing Regina by this point.

She hated how hungover she was. She hated she had allowed Kathryn to throw her a party in the first place. She hated that she had drunk so much. She hated that it was taking this much time and effort to talk to some stranger in her kitchen when if she were sober the conversation would have already been dismissed and the stranger would be on their way home.

‘As an apology.’

‘For?’

‘Stealing your microwave.’

‘You did not need to make breakfast for stealing my microw- wait! What?! When did you steal my microwave?’

Regina was perplexed. She did not recall a single moment when her toaster was not in its rightful place.

Then again, everything after two am was hazy. Not forgotten, she didn’t think, just not sharp.

‘Eh I guess it was about four this morning? I don’t know. I was really drunk, Rubes dragged me home and I woke up with a microwave next to me. I figured it was yours. I came to return it.’

Regina thought about it for a minute, a solid minute because of the stabbing in her head. She walked across the kitchen and rummaged through her handbag which she’d left, for some forsaken reason, on the kitchen counter where it was on display to all the people she did – and didn’t – know at the party the night before. She pulled out her emergency supply of Advil and took one dry, not wanting to get too close to the attractive blonde stranger in her kitchen.

She stood stock still for a moment, wondering where that thought had come from.

‘She’s not attractive, she’s a microwave thief’ Regina thought to herself.

‘How did you even get back in?’ Regina asked, she could already feel the Advil working and could almost cry in relief as the pain in her head began to ebb slightly.

‘I picked the lock.’ Emma replied with another shrug. She turned and began pouring coffee that had been brewing behind her since moments before Regina had begun talking to her.

‘Of course you picked the lock’ Regina muttered with a deadpan expression, somehow completely unsurprised with the revelation that the woman in her kitchen had picked the lock to her front door and let herself into her home. ‘Of course the pretty kitchen appliance thief can pick locks.’ She thought to herself.

‘You think I’m pretty?’ Emma asked, a grin on her face and a smirk in her eyes; knowing full well that Regina hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

‘Shut up.’ Regina muttered, glaring at the blonde in front of her.

Emma ignored Regina’s demand. As if she was going to let this drop. ‘If you think I’m pretty slightly hungover and in last night’s clothes you should see me when I try.’ She said with a smile.

‘I thought I said shut up.’

‘That’s not something I do.’

‘I wish it were.’ Regina replied, sounding somewhat defeated. ‘Why are you still here?’ She added, as an afterthought.

‘Because you haven’t actually asked me to leave. You asked who I was and why I’m here and when I stole your microwave and you even asked when I stole the microwave and how I got back in. you haven’t asked me to leave.’

‘Oh.’ Regina replied.

‘Aren’t you going to ask me to?’

‘How much effort did you put into breakfast.’

‘Enough, I guess. I felt bad so I made pancakes and eggs and bacon. They’re in the oven keeping warm.’

‘Do you mean to tell me you broke into my house and then used my food to apologise to me?’ Regina asked as if that was the worst thing that Emma had done that day.

Emma shook her head furiously.

‘No, no, I felt bad enough stealing your microwave so I stopped off at the store on the way here and bought the ingredients.’ Emma said, gesturing to the carrier bag on the breakfast island for proof.

Regina nodded.

‘And how much breakfast did you make?’

‘Loads, this breakfast is good hangover food so I made loads for you to pick at through the day if you ever dragged yourself out of bed.’

‘Do you mean you made enough for you?’

‘There’s enough, yes, but when you woke up I was about to leave – the banging you heard – I guess that was what woke you? I was trying to put the frying pan somewhere to try and dropped it into the sink accidentally. I was about to leave. I wasn’t going to leave you the washing to do.’

Emma was rambling. She was aware of it but didn’t know why.

‘Miss Swan- ‘

‘Emma.’ The blonde interrupted with a conviction and a pointed eye. She had let it slide the first time but wasn’t going to let it happen again. She hated being called that.

Regina caught this and understood it. She hated being called Miss Mills. She was proud to have her father’s name but having a recognisable link to her mother was something she hated. She had a feeling that Emma’s reasoning behind hating her name with such conviction was similar to her own.

‘Emma.’ Regina repeated softly. ‘Would you like to join me for breakfast at…’ She trailed off and looked at the clock that hung above the blonde’s head ‘at three forty-two in the afternoon?’

‘Do you promise this isn’t just a ploy to keep me here so you can ring the police on me?’

‘If I was going to ring the police on you for stealing my microwave and breaking back into my house to return it, I would have done so before now. But yes,’ Regina conceded ‘I promise this isn’t a ploy to keep you here so I can ring the police.’

‘Then breakfast sounds lovely.’ Emma replied, passing a mug of coffee over to Regina.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all okay :)


End file.
